Killians Wonderful Life
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Killian gets shown what a future he could have if he only makes the right choices Christmas themed captain swan. Sort of head cannon of something that could have happened while Killain was in EF in the missing year.


It was Christmas eve but you wouldn't know it looking at the man stumbling his way out of the bar, his mates as he would call them chuckling still at the their success today robbing a carriage just another day for the life of pirates. Killian Jones went by Captain Hook once again a cut throat pirate however he was as usual leaving the celebrations early he wouldn't admit it but this life wasn't nearly enough anymore but it's all he had. He made he's way slowly down a dark street his feet crunching in the snow that began to fall thicker now, on his way back to the Jolly Roger the only home he ever known. That's when he saw something that caught his attention a man standing in the distance looking at him his expression pained but loving as he looked at his brother. Killian couldn't believe his eyes how much rum had he had he stubbled closer no longer looking at his surroundings just ahead. Killian bumped into a man's shoulder her frowned as Killian kept moving forward not even caring he had ran into him, the man wouldn't take that he turned around scowling grabbing Killians coat.

"Watch were your going you one handed drunk" He yelled out through the storm

Liam was getting further and further out of view and the man grabbing him taking his attention how dare he insult him. Killian swung around his fist with him smacking the man right in the face, he went down straight away but that wasn't enough for Killian as he continued to kick him as he laid in the snow his anger taking over.

THWAK!

Killian heard the sound much too late as the man's friends came over to help one of them grabbed a rock smacking it over the back of Killians head knocking him out cold. The last thing he saw was the snow as he fell head first into it. The men ran off then leaving Killian alone unconscious in the snow.

 _Ughhh Killian grunted expecting to find his face in the snow but it was warm and soft comforting. Also bright he realised squinting as he opened his eyes he was laying in a bed the morning sun coming in the window lighting up the room. Killian flinched away as he felt a hand next to his, he was so confused what was happening the last thing he remembered was leaving the bar, did he leave with someone he would never though, was this her house. Just as the thought crossed his mind it was gone when the women lying next to him turned her head Killian he saw her face, she looked over to him even more beautiful then when he saw her last at the town line because she was smiling Emma Swan had never looked happier in fact._

 _"Emma" Killian gasped out_

 _He starred at her as she reached over her hand stoking his face as she leaned in softly she kissed him smiling. Killian leaned into the kiss now too his eyes closed their lips parting foreheads touching smiling as they did, Emma's hands stroking Killians hair._

 _"Good morning" She said as if she had did every morning_

 _Killian lay there still starring a smile coming across his face a moment a pure happiness she was here with him the how or why not important for a moment. Killian could lie like this all day._

 _"Hey you guys up come on you promised we'd go today" Henry yelled from the kitchen_

 _"OK were coming Henry" Emma said smiling_

 _She looked over at Killian who had not moved an inch still a bit confused and shocked by his surroundings, Emma started to move out of bed._

 _"Come on Killian you promised him you would go today" Emma said_

 _Killian had no idea what to say he had no idea what was going on, when Emma stood up however he was in for an even bigger surprise. Emma was pregnant really pregnant at least 8 months Killian sat up shocked._

 _"Emma you PREGNANT" he said starring at her in shock_

 _"Very funny Killian" Emma answered smiling as she headed out the bedroom door_

 _Killian got out of bed surprised to find he was only wearing his jocks even more surprising his hands he had two of them no hook, but that wasn't what made his heart jump there was a gold band around a certain finger. A wedding ring Killian gasped out they were married, suddenly the wedding photos and varies other family photos in the room were all Killian could see he was in every one smiling, whatever this dreamed world was it wasn't bad. Killian made his way over to the dresser hoping to find clothes he opened draws only to find women's clothes Emma tanks tops and lingerie he smirked a little at that but first things first he needed to get dressed. Ughh he thought he went over to the closet and found men's clothes finally and it seems one thing here was normal he said to himself breathing a sigh of relief. Killian found a pair of black jeans a white shirt and black leather jacket to put on. He made his way into the unsweet quickly getting dressed and washed his face he wasn't sure if he should make his way out to the kitchen or not, but he really wanted to. As Killian locked up into the mirror once more he realised he wasn't alone._

 _"Bloody hell" he gasped back as he saw his brother standing behind him_

 _"Hello little brother" he said smiling_

 _"Liam, what are you doing her what is this am I dead" Killian asked but that couldn't be because if he was dead then this was heaven there's no way he would end up there._

 _"No Killian, this is your life your future" Liam answered_

 _"My future" Killian answered shocked_

 _"If… you make the right choice" Liam said_

 _"What does that mean" Killian asked_

 _"You'll know when it comes, go on your family's waiting" Liam said smiling_

 _Then he disappeared leaving Killian alone in the bathroom._

 _Killian starred for a moment hoping for more but there was only silence now, this didn't make sense this wasn't couldn't be his life Emma was back in the land without magic with no memory of him and there was no way to get there see her again. He needed a moment to process all this new information how could this be his future his life._

 _"Killian pancakes "Henry bellowed from the other room_

 _"Coming" I t was the only thing he thought to say because he knew this is what he wanted a future with Emma._

 _Killian made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find Henry sitting down at the table stack of pancakes in front of him but it couldn't be Henry he looked like he was about 18 years old not the boy that Killian new. The whole kitchen was decorated for Christmas, stockings by the fireplace lights all around. Emma came over with two more plates of pancakes and put them down smiling at Killian._

 _"Are you sure your goanna be warm enough in that" Emma asked looking at Killians outfit_

 _"Yeah it should be right" Killian answered standing awkwardly in the Kitchen_

 _"We'll sit down you guys need to hurry or your goanna, get stuck in traffic" Emma said_

 _Killian sat down at the table, he was actually pretty hungry and the pancakes looked great, he watched as Emma and Henry dug in passing the cinnamon across the table to each other, laughing and talking about a party tonight or something. Killian didn't realise he was starring smiling at them until Emma looked up at him._

 _"Well you goanna eat" She said laughing "I promise nothing weird in these pancakes from now on keeping my cravings to myself"_

 _"I hope so mom don't want to find any hot sauce or pickles in these pancakes" Henry answered laughing "I don't know why you thought that would taste good"_

 _"Well it was your sister's idea" Emma said referring to the baby she was carrying_

 _They both laughed but Killian was still a bit awkward he it had been a long time since he had two hands to eat with he was unsure how this would go. He took to it easier then expected it was the best breakfast he'd ever had in fact. As soon as they were done Henry got up._

 _"Come on I want to get down there early I'm meeting up with Violet this afternoon" Henry said_

 _"Ok, Killian just finished eating give him a moment" Emma answered_

 _"It's ok love I'm done" He said smiling getting up not sure where they were going but he would find out_

 _The two made their way out the door and Emma kissed Killian goodbye taking him by surprise a bit her hand on his neck standing on her toes and just like then he kissed back closing his eyes enjoying the moment. Emma pulled away smiling as she went inside leaving Henry and Killian outside alone on the deck. In a suburban street he walked down the steps of their big blue house coated in snow and Christmas lights just like all the other houses on the street._

 _"I want to drive, I know a short cut" Henry said_

 _"Ummm sure lad if you can manage this vessel" Killian answered relieved he had no idea how to drive a car, but it was strange to see Henry behind the wheel_

 _They both climbed in and headed to one of the more rural parts of Storybrooke were there was a Christmas tree farm were Henry pulled over and got out killian slowly trailing behind._

 _The last time Killian had been out to get a Christmas tree was when he was just a boy before his father left. Liam their father and Killian all went out to cut one down the had a competition for who could find the biggest one. Killian lost in one of the few happy memories from his childhood didn't notice Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walking towards them until Henry greeted them._

 _"Grandpa" Henry said smiling_

 _"Hello doing some tree shopping are we" Rumpelstiltskin replied_

 _"Yeah were a bit late this year" Henry answered_

 _"As usual" Belle answered smiling_

 _"I bet you two are going to race to find the biggest one" Rumplelstiltskin asked_

 _"OH yeah" Henry answered running off "Game on pirate he yelled as he took off" Belle followed leaving Rumplestiltskin and Killian alone_

 _Killian was confused it was to surreal it was like the crocodile and him were friends but there was no way that man could never change and neither could Killian._

 _"Crocodile" Killian said under his breath_

 _"It's been a while since I heard that from you" Rumplestiltskin said smiling but it wasn't his usual smile not cunning or devious just a genuine smile"I think it was about three years ago, your wedding day when I gave you back your hand as a gift" he added_

 _"Three years ago" Killian muttered out in confusion was this really the future then he could believe most of this but the dark one returning his hand with no ulterior motives and letting all their history lay to rest was hard to swallow. Belle walked up then smiling._

 _"Ok we better get going our trees all ready to go" Belle said_

 _"See you tonight at the Christmas party" Rumplestiltskin said at little confused by Killian and they both walked away_

 _"Hey look, I think I've won" Henry yelled from the distance_

 _Killian came over to find Henry starring up at a huge tree just like the one him and his family would bring home when he was a boy and he could help but smile, and so him and Henry brought the tree and put it in the back of the truck heading back home together._

 _When they got home with the tree however Emma was less than impressed frowning at Killian at the doorstep as they got out of the car._

 _"I thought you weren't goanna get such a big tree this year remember we talked about it" Emma inquired_

 _"We were" Killian answered confused once again oh no he thought_

 _"Come on Killain how we are even goanna fit that in the doorway "Emma said arms folded_

 _"I'm sorry Emma it's just shopping for the tree it reminded me of what Christmas used to be when I was a boy with my family and we used to always bring the biggest tree home…. I just couldn't resist" Killian answered_

 _"That's what you say every year" Emma answered laughing at their husband "Ok as usual I got this"_

 _With a flick of Emma's wrist the front doorway opened wider and the tree floated out from the back of the truck and inside to the living room the door returning to its normal shape behind it._

 _"Wow Swan" Killian looked impressed by her magic_

 _Henry and Emma didn't even notice it was a normal occurrence in their lives and the two of the quickly made their way over to the tree to begin decorating and Killian joined them._

 _"Killian pass me that box of decorations" Emma asked_

 _"Yeah" Killian replied grabbing the box bringing it over_

 _Emma started going in through it pulling out ornaments handing to Henry to hang on the tree when she paused smiling up a Killian._

 _"Oh look mistletoe" Emma said_

 _"It is indeed" Killian replied_

 _Emma held up the mistletoe over Killians head giggling and they grew closer their foreheads touching smiling. Emma dropped her hands behind Killians neck and they kissed the mistletoe falling from her hands as Emma wrapped around him. Then Killian felt something lightly nudge him in the stomach it was the baby._

 _"Oh she's kicking, got to keep that heart rate down" Emma said smiling_

 _"Sorry" Killian said putting his hand on her stomach it was the most extraordinary feeling that baby kicking they both starring into each other's eyes._

 _They continued the afternoon like that decorating the tree together with lights and ornaments drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon then Henry went out with his girlfriend another thing Killian had to wrap his head around. Killian and Emma lied on the couch together talking looking at the tree all afternoon._

 _Walking into Granny's for the Christmas party took Killian by surprise everyone was there Snow and the prince, Regina, Ruby, Granny all the dwarfs, Mulan, Aurora, Rumplestiltskin and Belle also fare few others he had never seen before and a lot of children running around. The whole place decorated in lights, Christmas gifts everywhere a boy and girl almost ran into him as he walked through the door trying not to drop the gifts he was carrying Emma followed him behind. A chorus of Merry Christmas came from everyone as they greeted them; Henry was over with Regina, Violet and a man Killian didn't recognise but him and Regina looked close. Snow came up to Emma giving her a hug and to Killians surprise him too. Snow and Emma went straight into baby talk as Killian put the presents down on the bench but Snows attention went elsewhere fast._

 _"Neal hey don't you'll get wet" Snow said to the boy jumping in puddles just outside_

 _Killian was surprised was that her son so much has changed in this future but his attention on the boy was only taken for a moment when David walk up to him with a beer._

 _"Here you go mate Merry Christmas" He said smiling handing him the drink_

 _"Merry Christmas" Killian answered_

 _"How did I get this lucky" Killian said looking over at Emma_

 _"Luck had nothing to with it as I recall.. I would go to the end of world or time" David said in his best Killian impression voice smirking_

 _Killian frowned he had no idea what David was referring to but he smiled as he continued talking to David telling him about the day when Regina's friend walk up._

 _"Robin" David said greeting him as they began a conversation Killian wasn't following he had no idea what they were talking about Emma once again taking his attention as they made eyes at each other from across the room._

 _"You freaking out yet Killian" Robin said_

 _The mention of his name bringing his attention back to the conversation with David and Robin._

 _"Your goanna be a father any day now" David said_

 _"Any day" Killian said surprised_

 _"Don't worry you'll be fine" Robin said smirking at him_

 _Killian swallowed how could this be his life he'd never remembered feeling this happy he had love in his life more then he'd ever had a family. He never wanted to leave_

 _"This has been the best day of my life" Killian said just in awe of everything that had happened today_

 _He was looking over at Emma again when he noticed her face change distorted she was in pain he rushed over to her side sitting in the both beside her. She was holding her stomach wincing in pain_

 _"Emma are you alright love" Killian said his voice strained_

 _"It's ok just having contractions" Emma answered grunting_

 _"Should we go to the doctor" Killlian asked_

 _"It should be" Emma said but before she finished her water broke_

 _Killians eyes widened it was happening now he didn't know what to do but everyone else sprung into action anyway._

 _"OPERATION COBRA'S A GO" Henry yelled as everyone scrambled_

 _Killian helped Emma up out of the booth and they made their way outside so did everyone else making their way to their cars Snow with the little boy at her side gave Emma a quick hug saying they'd meet at the hospital and it seemed so would the rest of the party. Killian was excited but also terrified he didn't take his eyes off Emma her arm around his shoulder he help her into the truck David took one look at Killian and knew he needed help._

 _"I'll drive ok" David said getting into the driver's side as Emma got in the middle Killian on the other side_

 _"I'll see you guys there I'll get your stuff mom" Henry said through the window_

 _Killian looked over at David pleading for him to go as Emma let out a scream in pain, Killian held Emma's hand and she squeezed it tight smiling at him tears in her eyes._

 _"You're going to be a daddy" Emma said as they drove off to the hospital everyone that was in Granny's waving them off._

 _Hours later after much screaming a lot of impatient people in the waiting room continuously berating the nurses and Killian wishing he could lose his hand again if Emma squeezed any harder. Then Killian heard the most beautiful sound in the world the cries of his daughter for the first time._

 _"You got yourselves a beautiful healthy girl here congratulations" Doctor Whale said placing the baby in Emma's arms_

 _Emma looked down tears in her eyes a big wide smile on her face then she looked up at Killian and he didn't even realise until Emma wiped away one of his tears that he was crying too._

 _"Merry Christmas dad" Emma said_

 _"I'm a dad" Killian said breathing it in_

 _"So have we decided a name" Killian asked_

 _"Sophia" Emma smiled as she said it_

 _"She looks like a Sophia" Killian answered_

 _He kissed Emma's forehead over and over as she laughed at him he was such a dork, Killian looked down at the baby girl she had green eyes just like her mother looking right at him almost like she knew something, what was going on. It was then Killian knew this was the man he wanted to be a man with love in his life he knew this was his happy ending._

 _"Ummm there are a few impatient people out there who want a look and the newest addition to the family" Dr Whale said_

 _"I'll go get Henry" Killian said_

 _Killian wouldn't take his eyes of Emma's he left the room she look so beautiful cradling her daughter in her arms he walked to the door backwards actually, but as he looked around he saw his brother once again giving him a apologetic look._

 _"Sorry brother this probably goanna hurt" Liam said_

 _Killian frowned confused at his brother he had almost forgotten this all wasn't real for a while there_

 _WHACK_

 _Once again taking Killian by surprise the door behind him swung open very fast hitting the back of his head Killians eyes closed as he feel down_

"CAPTAIN CAPTAIN" Smee yelled shacking Killian as he lay in the snow

Killian rolled over his face buried in the snow his head pounding his surroundings looking a bit fuzzy as his eyes got into focus.

"Uhhhh" Killian grunted as he tried to get up

"Didn't quite make it home hey captain to much rum" Smee said chuckling

It was freezing how long had he been lying out here the sun was almost up in the sky he thought, was any of that real or just a dream he'd imagined some pretty crazy stuff Emma and him together married Christmas party with all her family, must have gotten hit really hard.

"Captain its Christmas day why don't you come back inside the bar and celebrate with us there a special lady who wants to spend some time with you Captain" Smee asked still rattling on

"Sure Smee" Killian answered he needed to sit down and have a drink.

Just then a bird flew down towards them a string with a note and a vile of something tied to it landed in Killians hand. Killian raised his eyebrows and pulled out the note to read.

It said there was a curse coming bringing everyone back to Storybrooke that he had to get Emma and bring her home to save her family the vile of potion attached would return her memories. It must be from her parents Killian thought they need her to save them.

"C'mon captain you coming in, were goanna raid the place Captain" Smee's said wanting him to come inside return to his pirate life.

However a completely different thoughts and images were running through Killians mind a life with Emma a Christmas spent with family with a lot less rum, his daughter's eyes looking up at him and he knew what he had to do.

"Goodbye Smee" Killian said running off to his ship Killian sailed far out to sea to outrun the dark curse and sold the Jolly Roger to Blackbeard for a magic bean and the rest as they say id history.

 **Authors note: I just wanted to do a bit of a lexmas fic hope you like, thought I would just leave at that as we know what happens next I just hope that Emma and Killians future is at least similar to this at some point need a Christmas episode. Reviews always appreciated merry xmas**


End file.
